Pokemon Theorys
by Snivy27
Summary: Hi! I like Pokemon, and there tons of theory, and if there one You want me to do tell me, and I will try to do it.
1. The Tin Tower Reincarnations

The Tin Tower Reincarnations

A storm was beating down on Ecruteak city. 150 years ago when there was two towers high in the sky. Lighting cover the sky, and it came close to hitting one of the Tin towers. The biggest one hit the top of the western tower. As it went up in flames, three Pokemon went in to it. They are a Jolteon, Flareon, and a Vaporeon. No one saw that they ran in. "Vaporeon try using water gun!" yelled Jolteon.

A hard jet of water came out of Vaporeon's mouth. The Flareon tackle falling wood. A Hoppip jump out from the the falling wood. "Hoppip I get you out of here," say Jolteon putting the Hoppip on his back, "I come back as soon as I each Hoppip out of here."

"Good we be in the basement. To see if there any Pokemon down there," said Flareon.

Jolteon nodded, and ran out of the door of the tower. He took off Hoppip, and ran back in the tower. He jumped down from a hole in the floor, to see Flareon trying to get the falling wood from the hole, off of Vaporeon. "What happen?!" yelped Jolteon.

"That hole you just jump in, the wood from it landed on Vaporeon!" yelled Flareon, "I don't have much power left, I need help."

"Got it," said Jolteon, "Ho-Oh will come, he wouldn't let this go on right?"

They attack the wood, the tower top came in on them. The raging flame in cocoon all of the tower. The hole gotten bigger, and Flareon, and Jolteon gotten trap like Vaporeon. Three days that went on, and the fire kept going. Both Pokemon, and People try to putted out the fire, but only kept it from going into the forest. On the three day a sudden downpour came, and the fire was put out. The three Pokemon die, and Ho-oh appear in the sky in the same day. Three Pokemon appear. The people saw the three Pokemon rise, and the city people was in terror. The three Pokemon fled like the wind, off to different places. The Pokemon who was save by Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon, knew that the three new Pokemon was the one that save them. They told the other Pokemon, and soon all the Pokemon knew that the first Raikou, Entei, and Suicune, was Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. Raikou best strength is it's legs, he is the fastest of the three. He could jump any distance. Entei best strength is it's power. He could break anything. The slowest of all of them. Suicune best strength is that he could walk on water. Some people stared to think it a Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. But one humans know how the three dogs came to be. Unless your a Pokemon.

**Hey this is just one of the Pokemon theory, plz tell me if good or not, and I try to make more**


	2. What would happen if a Magneton's magnet

What would happen if a Magneton's magnetic link was to be broken

Asked by Reddapokemonmaster

Magneton that Blue beat in Pokemon Adventures, the Yellow chapter, was flying around the abandon power plant. The top bolt where Blue's Pokemon Machamp broke it off, and the broken top Magnemite. The magnetic force that link them to getter, was getting weaker. But the top Magnemite was to weak, from the battle. So the bottom two try to stay close to the top. But as the link grows weaker, the Magnemite grows farther apart. They flew over a farm, and a thunder storm began. A lighting bolt hit the Magneton, and the link broke. A bright light appear in the farm. The all the water in the area, and the near by areas disappear. The Two Magnemite lived by, the badly damage one disappear with the water. **So I believe there have to be a a very damage. There no info that I can find so I was hard to write.**


	3. Is Red Ash's Father

Is Red Ash's father

Asked by AferelFurry

There is a good chance that Red is Ash father. Ash's father we know is alive, thanks to the second episode in the very beginning. When Ash's mother said it took his father four days to Viridian when he begin his Pokemon Journey, and also said that he be proud of him. Then in the Pokemon XY when the man with the Mega Blaziken, keep on saving Ash. When his face was shown to us. It looked like Red from video game, but age a bit. It will make since Ash is Red Anime counter part. The last time anyone saw Red he was on top of mt Sliver 18 at the time. When Ash was born Delia was 19. So when Red disappear from mt sliver, he went down to see Delia and baby Ash. The in Pokemon Live! Delia stop being in team Rocket when she met Ash's father. Red beaten team rocket more than once. But you may think wouldn't that work for Blue/Green? No, Ash isn't Professor Oak great grandson, it would of stated that, Blue/Green part can't be one since being Oak grandson. Red left when Ash was little to become a stronger Pokemon master. Each region, teach him new thing, and on the way he got a Blaziken. Delia have be telling Red how Ash is doing on his journey. Ash reason to become a Pokemon is uknown. It could be because of his dad. That he will become a Pokemon master, and then beat him in a Pokemon battle. So Red could try to be avoiding Ash so he will become stronger and keep working on his dream. Red could have a second Mega Pokemon. His Starter. That one Pokemon is what Red is going to use for Mega evolution in the battle with Ash. But he fear that Ash may firer that he from the Kanto region. So to save Ash, and his friends, he use Mega Blaziken. Over the years red will the right age to be his dad, if you add up the other games, with Pokemon trainers, and time it by two he will be the right age.

**Author note:I gotten Author block, and I went looking in it more and added what I think to. Thank you AferelFurry for the theory. If you could give me more Pokemon theory I will write is up the best I can, and if you got a uknown theory for pokemon. I will try to write about how it will work. I three more to try and write up so hopefully I will get them done.**


End file.
